A mobile terminal is a portable device capable of performing voice and video communication, inputting and outputting information, storing data, or other functions. In order to enable complex multimedia functions, a mobile terminal may be modified using hardware or software to output vibration signals, in addition to audio and video signals.
Usually, a mobile terminal outputs a vibration signal in response to receiving touch signal or a proximity signal. Unfortunately, there are a limited number of vibration signals, and the same vibration signal may be outputted for different types of touch signals and proximity signals.
Accordingly, systems and methods are needed to easily distinguish between different types of touch signals and proximity signals that are detected by a mobile terminal.